Black Stick Men
Hoax Interdimensional traveler}}The Black Stick Men are a species of strange humanoid beings rarely seen by humans. They are often described as being similar to typical cartoon stick men, making them some of the strangest beings ever encountered. Appearance Black Stick Men are often described as being exactly identical to the typical cartoon stick man: tall, thin, and black in color. They are said to move in an odd galloping motion; some are even said to float above the ground. Supposedly they are two-dimensional creatures, meaning they are exactly the same regardless of what angle they are viewed from. A variant kind of enromous stick men have occassionally been seen in the UK.[1] Possible Explanations There are several explanations as to what the creature could be. Theories include: *A hoax *An interdimensional traveler *A grim reaper of sorts Notable Encounters |-|Account #1='' “In 1982, when I was a student nurse at Warley Hospital, Brentwood in Essex, England, I encountered a ‘stick person’ in the grounds of the Hospital as I was walking home one night. It lopped across the roadway having been, seemingly, pressed up against a wall. It stopped when it saw me and raised it’s arms in fright and quickly walked off into the undergrowth. It was very tall with very thin, extremely long arms and legs and a very small oval head. Totally black and no obvious clothing. I saw no face even though it emerged very near a street lamp and so was well illuminated. I was terrified and to this day, no-one believes me…”'' -Simon Howes |-|Account #2=''You know my sister told me that she saw a stick man too when she was a kid. back then it was our aunt's funeral and she was sitting outside the funeral when she noticed a strange "stick like person" walking back and forth above the electric wiring of the pole in front of the funeral that is (she is more or less 10 walking distance away from the pole). She got really frightened and she told our cousin to look at it, at first our cousin didn't believe her but after a few minutes she saw the stick man too and both of them got terrified they told our cousin's mom if she saw the stickman and she said no. it took several hours, it was noon - until dawn before it faded away. she told the story to me and I had doubts but when I saw this article I was like.. wow I never thought a lot of people saw a stickmen too from around the world. I thought my sis was just simply crazy O.O'' sic -Damien Castellione |-|Account #3=''The following account is slightly shortened but otherwise unchanged and comes from my diary record for Tuesday, 31st October 1978. Only the names have been changed. We were all aged between 15 and 17 at the time. The Loose Valley referred to is near Maidstone in Kent. My diary record also indicates that there was a new moon on that night.'' "I will record a rather unpleasant experience which took place tonight. A group of about ten of us were sitting chatting in the Loose Valley at about midnight. After about 45 minutes Will leapt to his feet slapping his head saying there was a bee in his hair; he looked absolutely terrified. Both Dorothy and I saw the outline of a tall, thin figure wearing a hat dancing behind him. Will said later it was if a terrifically loud buzzing was coming-up through the top of his head. However only Rachel heard any buzzing. We partially satisfied ourselves that it must have been a bees' nest, and so we moved a little distance away. As we moved away Dorothy and I saw a ring outlined in the grass which enclosed where we had been sitting. Eventually it started raining so we headed for Rachel's house. As we left I turned around and saw the same thin black figure walk across the opening between the trees to where we had been sitting. We had been sitting in Rachel's bedroom for a while, when I looked at Will who was reading and saw an amorphous black blob drop out of his hair onto the bed. I was the only one who saw this. A few seconds later a black shape started whizzing around. The main movement was from bottom left to top right as I was sitting, getting larger during the movement and inducing a great fright. About four people altogether saw this. Later the girls slept in a room together. Apparently Rachel and Molly saw the black blob in the curtains during the night. I, however, had an excellent night's sleep. On first awakening I saw the thin black figure silhouetted against the wardrobe doors. I must admit I lost my calm last night and was bloody terrified by the whole thing." I have now moved away from the South East, but I occasionally meet Will. Even twenty years later he has been extremely unwilling to discuss the events of that night in any detail as he still found the memory disturbing. During our last meeting I gained a little more of his account. He was not aware of the thin figure which I saw behind him during the initially buzzing. Unprompted by me he did recall the black blob falling out of his hair, which I thought I alone witnessed. However, he recalls it dropping onto the pages of the book he was reading rather than onto the bed as I recalled. Will also recalls more of the girls' account of their night after retiring. Apparently the blob had several times appeared near the curtains and moved them, while silhouetted against a bright light which appeared to come from outside but did not correspond to any street lamp or likely car lights. This has been the only 'supernatural' experience of my life. sic -Simon Trivia *The stick men are said to be two-dimensional. *Occasionally, stick men are seen wearing top hats (or possessing hat-like growths on their heads). Gallery Photo Gallery Stickman.jpg|An alleged photograph Stickman2.jpg|An alleged photograph tumblr_nyeovapzUR1r2cjhho2_400.gif|An alleged recording Video Gallery Category:Miscellaneous Legends Category:Beings Category:Humanoids